


Before the Alarm.

by ArticulateOx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff, ox writes - Freeform, so much fluff this has no plot whatsoever, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticulateOx/pseuds/ArticulateOx
Summary: Straight-up fluff with no plot or purpose at all. Just two dudes bein' bros. Two bros bein' dudes. A captain and his first mate just hangin' around.





	Before the Alarm.

Yondu woke up a few minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off. It wasn’t long enough to bother trying to get back to sleep, so he simply yawned and rubbed his face to help him wake up. Next to him, Kraglin stirred and rolled over to his back.

 

Yondu grunted, “‘Ey. You ‘wake?”

 

Kraglin threw an arm over his eyes, “Mmmh. No.”

 

Yondu shifted, and rolled onto his stomach, and wrapped his arm around Kraglin. Kraglin’s arm relaxed, and fell back to the mattress, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. He looked down at Yondu.

“Good morning, Cap’n.”

 

Yondu smirked and leaned his head down to plant a kiss on Kraglin’s shoulder. He knew Kraglin had a hard time waking up in the morning, so he reached up, and stroked Kraglin’s cheek. His stubble was scratchy, and Yondu loved it. 

 

Kraglin grunted again, “What time is it?” he asked.

 

Yondu pressed another kiss to Kraglin’s scratchy cheek, “The alarm’s going to go off in a few ticks.”

 

“But I’m still tired.” Kraglin whined.

 

Yondu kissed Kraglin’s cheek, squishing it against his nose, “Well then, I’ll just have to wake you up.”

 

Kraglin pondered the kiss for a moment, “Nope. Not awake yet.”

 

Another kiss.

 

“Nope. Not awake yet!” A grin broke out on Kraglin’s face.

 

Another kiss. Yondu was grinning too, now.

 

“Nope, not awake yet!”

 

They both began to giggle as Yondu got impatient and assaulted Kraglin’s face with his lips. ‘Waking up’ ended with an official kiss, which Kraglin giggled through. They settled back into bed, both smiling, and a little breathless.

 

After they had caught their breath, Kraglin wrapped his arm around Yondu, and stroked little circles into his back. He sighed, “Do we  _ really _ have to get up when the alarm goes off?”

 

Yondu shifted, and the bed creaked a little as he propped himself up on his elbows. He looked down at Kraglin, “Well, we got a big heist coming up. We need to plan for that.”

 

Kraglin growled, and threw his head to the side, “But that heist’s coming up in a few day cycles. We can afford to sleep in, surely!”

 

The alarm had other plans, however. They both grumbled as Yondu squirmed over Kraglin to get at the snooze button. He didn’t bother getting back to his side of the bed, and dropped right on top of Kraglin. Under him was an ‘oof!’ and a wheeze. Yondu looked back over his shoulder, and leered, “What? You said you weren’t ready to get up!”

 

“I’m ready! I’m ready now!”

 

“What was that, Krags? I couldn’t quite hear you, speak up!”

 

Kraglin wheezed again, and began to squirm to get his arms out from under Yondu.

 

Yondu couldn’t stop giggling, “I still couldn’t hear you, Krags! Something wrong, buddy?”

 

“ _ Gerroff! _ ” Kraglin had managed to take a deep enough breath, and once his arms were free, he started pushing--or trying to push--Yondu off.

 

Yondu laughed, and rolled back over next to Kraglin again, but was, by no means, done with his first mate. Next thing Kraglin knew, he was wrapped up in a hug, and their legs were tangled together.

 

They were panting again, and giggling. Kraglin’s cheeks felt sore from the kisses earlier, and all the smiling. Somehow in the struggle, their blanket had been kicked off, and was laying on the dusty floor. The furs in the bed were mussed. Kraglin thought for a moment that at some point, they would have to clean all this up, but then Yondu groaned next to him.

 

“Augh! Now  _ I’m  _ tired!”

 

Kraglin rolled to his side, and kissed Yondu’s cheek, “Well, we could sleep in, or I could try and wake you up.”

 

“Whichever involves you kissing me. Let’s go with that one.”


End file.
